Rehab brought us together
by Uglyistheworld
Summary: What happens when musicians Dougie Poynter and Demi Lovato meet each other whilst in rehab? A love story about Dougie from McFly and Demi Lovato after meeting one another in rehab. Read about them meeting each others friends and family and how they support each other whilst they leave rehab. Story better than summary!


Rehab brought us together – Chapter 1

Dougie is the bassist and vocalist of pop/rock band McFly. Dougie is currently in rehab due to alcohol issues. He has been in rehab for four days and is still not settled in. He was extremely lonely without his bandmates Tom, Harry and Danny. He missed them more as every second passed. However, sometimes he would feel awkward around them because they all have committed relationships, whereas Dougie had no one, so this doesn't really help any situation.

Dougie was lying on his bed in his room in the rehab centre wondering what the McFly boys were doing. He imagined that they were all together having fun without him. This broke his heart. Suddenly a knock at Dougie's door pulled his attention away from his negative thoughts. He automatically knew who it would be.

"Dougie? It's Angie. Are you ready for the support group?" she said with a calm friendly voice.

Dougie took a deep breath and sat up. He walked towards the door and opened it to find a small middle-aged female with red hair smiling at him, known as Angie. Angie was the nurse who introduced Dougie to his room and would check on him at least twice a day without fail to see how he was. She felt like an auntie to him even after only knowing her for a couple of days.

"Hi Angie" Dougie managed to whisper.

Dougie hasn't been talking confidently since he arrived at the rehab centre. He knows the reason why. It's because he hasn't got his best friends with him. They've been with him for years now and he's seen them every day without fail…until now. At the rehab centre, they only allow visitors on a Sunday so Dougie could also see the rest of McFly once a week which he knew he wouldn't be able to do. However it was only two more days until Sunday so he was getting excited to see them.

"How are you today Dougie?" Angie said whilst walking Dougie away.

"I feel the same really…no different" Dougie said quietly but loud enough for Angie to hear.

"Aww, you'll feel better soon Dougie, don't worry". Angie said this with confidence in her voice which gave Dougie a sense of hop helping him to believe that he can get better and that he will get better.

"We've had a new girl come in today; she's going to be in the same support group as you. She's seems lovely. She's quiet, just like you. I've only managed to get one word out of her today. But she's extremely beautiful and talented. She's a musician like you. I think you two would get along". Angie loved talking about new people that have arrived at the treatment centre, but she's never gone into so much detail about a patient before. Dougie started to become interested in the girl Angie was talking about. If Angie was talking about someone like this they must be special. He was actually looking forward to the support group now.

As Dougie entered the room where the support group was being held, he said thank you to Angie and sat down. He noticed that there was one empty chair, and looking around he knew who it belonged to. The mysterious girl Angie was talking about. Dougie started to become impatient. Why wouldn't this girl hurry up and arrive? But thinking back, Dougie remembered that he was also late to his first support group meeting, he remembers how scared he was. He felt bad for the girl now, knowing how she would be feeling right then. Around three minutes later, the door cracked open and in walked a girl.

Angie was right, she was beautiful. She had big chocolate coloured eyes, long black hair, but looked awfully skinny. As she sat down Dougie couldn't keep his eyes of her. He was becoming impatient once again. He wanted the group leader to make the girl introduce herself. As if the leader had read Dougie's mind he started the session. He looked towards the girl and asked her to introduce herself. She looked terrified.

Demi P.O.V.

I was asked to introduce myself. Oh god. I hate speaking in front of others. But I guess I had to do it. I took a deep breath and began to talk.

"My name is Demi Lovato, I am 22 years old and I'm here for emotional issues and an eating disorder". I said this quite quickly thinking that the quicker I said it the quicker I could leave. I noticed a boy looking at me. He had deep blue eyes and sandy blond hair. Not going to lie, he was gorgeous. As soon as I caught him looking at me he quickly turned away. Thinking about it…I swear I recognise him from somewhere…a band?

Dougie P.O.V.

After hearing her issues I instantly felt like I should run up to her and hug her…but that would be weird. As soon as she said her name I knew who she was. She was Demi Lovato. American singer. Amazing singer. Unbelievably talented. I wanted to get to know her. Staring at her wasn't going to do anything, especially since she caught me looking. It was now my personal mission to get to know her. Might as well make a few friends whilst I'm here.

No one P.O.V.

Once the support group session was over, everyone walked out of the room. Demi was first to leave but Dougie was determined to catch up with her. Eventually he did.


End file.
